Talk:Soul Gem (Oblivion)
Are you sure that the Daedroth is a Grand Soul? I could have sworn I tried that. --Spot 05:45, 7 April 2006 (CDT) I'm pretty sure a Daedroth is only a Greater Soul (just captured one and thats what it was) Vhockey86 08:06, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :That was from memory, I guess I remembered incorrectly. I'll find a real example some other time. Corrected. -- 09:13, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Anyone know what NPC souls can be used for? Chirikov 08:41, 8 April 2006 (CDT) :Read the article that you just commented on, it explains all. --Wes R 14:53, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::NPC souls are considered the same as creature souls in terms of usage, then. That's the only thing I wasn't sure about; there might have been a special usage for NPC souls which could not be done with ordinary creature souls. Chirikov 03:04, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Think you guys could learn to use the "spoiler" template for spoilers? You're lucky I'm too drunk to remember whatever spoiler I just read when I go back to playing the game in the morning. This whole wiki is a spoiler! --Mika76 09:00, 12 June 2006 (CDT) I added information on Azura's Star to note that the game considers it a larger gem than a Grand Soul Gem, even though they're the same size -- that is, if you have empty soul grand soul gems and an empty Azura's Star, even if you capture a petty soul, the grand soul gem gets wasted, as opposed to the petty soul going in to the more useful Azura's Star. At least, that's my mileage... if yours varies, let me know. - Secondtalon 14:16 GMT 09 March 2007 Souls The word "soul" appears in quotes here because the word is used incorrectly in the game. For example, a Zombie or Skeleton is, by definition, a soul-less creature, but it does have an animating life-force. I have to disagree with this statement. A definition for soul is: the animating principle; the essential element or part of something. You can still trap a zombie's soul by taking the magical power that animates it. The sentence itself is even self-contradicting, saying a zombie is soul-less, yet contains a life-force. By saying that "soul" is used incorrectly in the game is implying that the developers intended to use souls as you would in religion, which is not the case. I will be removing this statement. --MadDawg2552 (talk) 19:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Raising/evicting souls Lets say I have a grand soul jem with a common soul in it. Can I throw out the common soul/just raise it to grand somehow or is my jem wasted? :No, Azura's Star is the only reusable soul gem. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Black soul gems are not quite pointless The article states that the only real advantage of Black Soul Gems is "a deeper role-playing aspect," but I have found a fantastic use for them - capturing Vampire souls. If you have completed the quest "Order of the Virtuous Blood," then you can turn in Vampire Dust to Roland Jenseric for 250 gold apiece. This provides ample amounts of money AND all the "grand" souls you could ever need. If you have acquired the Staff of Worms, it gets even better, because you can kill the vampires as many times as you want, and even use their own souls to recharge the staff. Happy hunting. 08:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sanguine Rose The staff Sanguine Rose can summon a colorful assortment of creatures (only one at a time of course) and combined with Asura's star can provide infinite souls for you (including grand!). I think you can cast Sanguine Rose on corpses, but even if you can't I'm sure there's an enemy lurking somewhere you can use as a guinea pig for a while anyway, and if you have the staff of worms you can continuously bring that enemy back to life. The larger point here is that the Sanguine Rose sometimes summons a Xivilai, which has a grand soul that is not a human soul (meaning you can fill up those grand soul gems). If this happens you should immediately turn the game difficulty all the way down and kill your tall, dark, and beastly friend, if you happen to have an empty grand soul gem or just empty out Asura's star (it can hold grand souls too). Incredibly helpful for enchanting items as Grand souls give the best enchantments. Its hard to find grand souls that aren't human. The Sanguine Rose can bring them to you. Making all your grand soul gems into black soul gems is a pain, or at least I think so. Temin the Gru It's actually pretty easy to find grand souls, as high level enemies often possess them. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 05:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Finding a grand soul gem Hello, I made a stupid choice to become a vampire but I need to move around during the day so I have been hopping around to a few people and I came across this witch who said she would turn me back to my argonian self if I find her 2 empty grand soul gems. I don't have any money left where can I get them? MrGamerMan1324 (talk) 01:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) There are Grand soul gems in some of the mages' guild halls in the display cases, but they are locked (hard) so you may have a bit of trouble getting to them. Other than that they are occasionally dropped by magical enemies (conjurers, necromancers and the like) at higher levels. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 05:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Soul Capacity Revision It appears that the current capacities listed on the page (150, 300, 800, 1200, 1600) are outdated (Oblivion?). I'm not certain how to determine exact charge levels, but the Skyrim ratios based on Grand Souls are: Petty: 1/12, Lesser: 1/6, Common: 1/3, Greater: 2/3 This does not match. The ratios for the numbers listed above would be: Petty: 1/10.66, Lesser: 1/5.33, Common: 1/2, Greater: 3/4 For an example, here's charge capacity on a fire enchantment: (16, 32, 64, 129, 194). I have also checked at minimum damage for higher precision. I have additionally checked several other enchantment types, including debuffs, magicka damage, and most types of Fortify. Note that, dividing from Grand Gems, everything is rounded down. For instance, if a Grand gem has an enchant magnitude of 35, a Common gem would have 11. Does anyone have an idea how to determine the exact charges? Also, does anyone have formulae for determining enchantment levels based on skill level / perk boosts? I'm working those out, but am not eager to waste time if those have already been found. They appear fairly simple, though. Shardea (talk) 08:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Soul gem (skyrim) I think we should create a separate article for the skyrim soul gems (even if they are very close to each other). I think the main purpose would be the soul size of the different creatures. I am not registered to this site even if I use it a lot, that's why I don't feel like I "have the right" to do this. PS. I may register tonight and change it if there is positive reaction to this post :p.